Field of the Invention
The present specification relates to technology applicable to various display devices, and more particularly, to a display device for determining an algorithm as to what time source data will be used during a timing setting of a specific application if there exist various time source data such as broadcast time information, network time information, and manual time information, and a method for controlling the same.
Discussion of the Related Art
A display device can receive a broadcast signal through a broadcast service module that includes at least one tuner. Also, the display device can receive various data from a user through a user interface. The display device can also perform data communication with an external server by using various wire/wireless communication modules. Also, the display device may include a volatile memory and a non-volatile memory. For example, the display device corresponds to a cellular phone, a smart phone, a computer, a tablet PC, a notebook computer, a netbook computer, TV (Television), and other broadcast receiving device.